Jeff The Killer and Ben Drowned
by CamPlayzMC
Summary: A story about how Jeff the killer, pranks his boyfriend Ben drowned, And gets into a fight.
1. Chapter 1

One morning Jeff was making himself a cup of coffee. He had some ideas for some pranks he had on his mind to do to ben when he was sleeping or awake.Like,the whipped cream on the face, slap cam, or writing/drawing on the face. So, Jeff drank his cup of coffee and looks in the fridge to see if there was any whipped cream, but there wasn't any at all.

Next, he looked in another kitchen drawer to see if he had a camera to record the prank and he didn't have that either. So, he found a sharpie in the kitchen drawer. Jeff grabbed the sharpie and went to ben while he's sleeping. Jeff wrote "Loser" on Ben's forehead. Ben wakes up and sees Jeff.

Ben gets up to go to the restroom. Ben looks in the mirror and see some writing on his forehead. He moved his hair out of the way from his forehead and sees "Loser" on it. Ben yells at Jeff. Jeff says "What." Ben runs to Jeff and takes him down. "Why'd you write on my face when I was asleep.", Ben said. Jeff didn't want to answer the question. Jeff replies, "It was just a prank."

Ben grabs Jeff by his sweater and throws him against a wall. Ben is about to punch Jeff in the face he is stopped by hearing Sally wake up and come out of her room. Sally came out of her room and walked towards Jeff and Ben. Sally saw the word "Loser" on ben's forehead fell on the ground and started laughing really hard. Ben asked "What are you laughing at, Sally?" Sally couldn't speak because she was laughing so hard. Sally pointed at Ben's forehead.

Ben looked at Sally with an "Are you kidding me?" look on his face. Ben walked over to Sally and gave her a surprised kiss on the lips. Sally pulled away from Ben and hides her face blushing. Jeff's mouth dropped open in jealousy. "Ben I thought we had something together.", Jeff said. Jeff starts crying, "Senpai, notice me." Ben looks away from Jeff, grabs Sally's hand, and walks outside with her. "What was Jeff talking about, Ben? Sally asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben looks at Sally with a curious look and said, "What do you mean by that, Sally?". As Sally blushes and looks at Ben. Jeff looks outside the front window and sees Ben talking for more than an hour to Sally. Ben kisses Sally's cheek. Sally walks away from Ben and starts walking home, her cheeks start to get warmer as she is blushing more when she's walking home. As she thought to herself, " Does Ben have a crush on me?"

Ben walks into the house. As he starts to head toward the couch, but he gets pinned onto the couch by Jeff. He feels Jeff's arms around his waist and touches his chest. Ben gets slight chills down his back as Jeff starts to whisper in his ear, "I can tell that you've been thinking about me all day." Ben asks, "How did you know that I've been wanting you?" Jeff responds with a smirk on his face, "You get red on your face everytime you look at me and get a boner that is visible."

Ben blushes deeply and hides his boner with his shirt. Jeff chuckles and nibbles his neck, as he moans quietly and kisses Jeff on the lips deeply. Jeff kisses Ben back softly. He picks up Ben as he wraps his legs around Jeff's waist, he carries him up to their room. Jeff lays Ben down on the bed and kisses him deeply.

Ben enjoys the kiss and pulls Jeff closer to him. He wraps his arms around his neck and grinds his hips against Jeff, begging to be touched. Jeff slowly moves his hands down to his hips and grabs his ass. "I love how firm your ass is, handsome", Jeff whispers in Ben's ear. Ben's member touches the tip of Jeff's and they both groan. Jeff starts to trail kisses down Ben's neck, Ben lets out little moans when he feels Jeff's lips trail down his body. He licks his pale, bare chest then slowly moves down to his nipples and nips his right nipple. Ben gently moans and grasps Jeff's soft fluffy hair. He lightly sucks on his nipple earning him a moan from Ben. Ben moans, "Ah~ daddy." Both of them blush and Jeff sits up in front of Ben. Ben looks at Jeff with his face flushed red. He kisses Jeff's cheek and gently bites his neck.

Jeff kisses Ben's hips and he jolts in surprise. He sees Ben's member throb, Jeff leans down and gently pushes his tongue against it and sees Ben begging for more. Jeff leans up and points to his throbbing member, Ben lays down in front of Jeff with his ass exposed as Jeff unbuttons his pants as Ben pulls them down along with his boxers. He sees Jeff's dick spring up into excitement and licks the tip of his dick and hears him groan. Ben slowly trace his tongue along the tip to the base of his dick. Ben licks his balls and feels Jeff move his hips. As Jeff feels Ben's mouth against the tip of his dick, he puts his hand on the back of his head and pushes his dick into his mouth. Ben puts one of his hands on Jeff's balls and fondles them while sucking on Jeff's throbbing member. Jeff quietly groans in pleasure while he thrusts into Ben's mouth, he looks down at Ben encouraging him to deepthroat his dick. Ben takes off his shirt the rest of the way. Ben sits down in front of the end of the bed. Jeff sits down in front of Ben on the bed.

Jeff moves his hands down to Ben's soft chest. He gently rubs Ben's nipples and Ben starts to deepthroat his dick and sucks his dick faster. Ben starts to feel a thick, warm and salty liquid come out of Jeff's dick. Jeff gently pulls Ben's head away from his dick. He picks up Ben and takes off his pants and boxers. Jeff gets in between his legs and opens the drawer to the nightstand. Jeff grabs out a bottle of lubricant and squirts some out onto his hand.

As he spreads some onto Ben's entrance, he moans quietly as Jeff fingers his entrance. Jeff rubs some lube onto his dick and slowly inserts his dick into his entrance earning him purrs and groans from his sexy partner. Ben says, "Daddy your dick is so big." Jeff smirks and responds, "How badly do you want daddy's dick?" Ben whimpers a bit when Jeff slides his dick in more, "Very badly."

Jeff kisses Ben and gently thrusts into him. Ben moans into the kill as Jeff thrusts harder into Ben. Jeff puts a vibrator on Ben's dick and turns it on. He turns Ben over onto his hands and knees. As he does that he spreads Ben's ass cheeks and thrusts deeper into Ben earning a loud moan and a little whimper. Jeff groans and pants, "Ben, I love your tight ass. Do you work out, sexy?" He hits Ben's sweet spot earning Jeff another loud moan from Ben.

Jeff kisses his neck as he thrusts deeper and harder. Ben grips the bedsheets underneath him and begs for Jeff to go even harder. He feels Jeff's dick hit his g-spot again. Ben wiggles his ass a bit, Jeff slaps his ass and pins Ben's hands down on the bed. He thrusts even deeper causing Ben's dick to leak a bit of pre-cum. Ben moans loudly, "Daddy, I'm getting close" Jeff grabs Ben's hips and thrusts his dick into his ass hard hitting his g-spot. They both cum a lot at the same time. Jeff pulls out and lays down next to Ben. Ben cuddles up next to Jeff and kisses his cheek. "Mm babe, you look so sexy like this.", Jeff says.


End file.
